Amor de ascensor
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Kari y TK se quedan atrapados en un ascensor donde se declaran su amor...


Amor de ascensor  
Era un día precioso de verano. Serenity, una prima de Izzy, de 20 años, venia a la ciudad por razones de trabajo, pero eso no era razón para visitar a su "primo favorito". Todos quedaron en que la visitarían a su oficina en un rascacielos del centro de la ciudad. Y por supuesto, todos estaban muy emocianados.  
Antes de la visita estaban todos en casa de Tai y Kari. Todos estaban listos. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK estaban listos. Todos menos Kari.  
-Espera, hermano, no se que ponerme  
-Pero que mas da lo que te pongas-le contesto Tai -venga, que estamos todos esperándote  
-Id vosotros delante -les dijo Kari- Ya os alcanzare  
-Yo me quedare con ella- dijo TK -nosotros iremos ahora  
Y los demás salieron delante. No tardaron mucho porque el edificio de la oficina de Serenity no estaba muy lejos del hogar de los Kamiya.  
-Ya veréis cuando conozcáis a mi prima- contaba Izzy -es maravillosa y con un poco de suerte nos invita a comer en un restaurante caro de esos que va ella...  
Mientras, en la casa de Tai y Kari...  
-¿Que te gusta mas, el vestido rosa o los vaqueros con la blusa? -preguntaba Kari a TK mientras le enseñaba el vestido y los pantalones vaqueros.  
-Creo que te queda mejor los pantalones  
-¿Y que peinado me pongo?  
-Toma- dijo TK mientras le ponía un pañuelo en la cabeza -venga, veámonos  
Salieron y se dirigieron al edificio.  
-Tendremos que darnos prisa, los demás ya deben estar con Serenity -decía TK  
Llegaron a las puertas del edificio y se dirigieron corriendo al ascensor, pero el portero les detuvo.  
-¿Donde se creen que van a ustedes?  
-Queremos ver a Serenity -contesto Kari  
La expresión del portero cambio  
-¡Ah! Ustedes son los invitados de la señorita Izumi. Siento haberlos hecho esperar. La avisare para que se sepan que están aqui.  
Mientras el portero hizo esto, Kari y TK se metieron en el ascensor.  
-Creo que era el piso 50 -dijo TK mientras pulsaba el botón con el numero 50  
El ascensor subio. Primer piso... segundo piso... tercer piso...así en cada piso, pero entre los pisos 36 y 37, el ascensor hizo un movimiento brusco, por lo que TK y Kari, que estaban de pie, cayeron al suelo. Un ruido muy raro se oyo después y luego el ascensor se paro.  
-El ascensor se ha colgado -dijo Kari  
-No creo -dijo TK mientras se levantaba del suelo y corría hasta donde estaban los botones. Intento probando pulsar otra vez el botón 50. Luego intento el del piso bajo. Y luego los botones de los demás pisos. Hasta pulso el del botón que hace que se abran las puertas. Pero con ninguno de ellos consiguió respuesta.  
-Nos hemos quedado colgados -dijo TK mientras miraba los botones  
Kari corrió adonde estaba el y pulso el botón de llamada para pedir ayuda. Pero ni siquiera ese funcionaba. TK se sentó en el suelo.  
-Tendremos que esperar a que se den cuenta que estamos colgados.  
Kari se sento al lado suyo y suspiro.  
Mientras, en la oficina de Serenity...  
-¿No tardan mucho? -pregunto Mimi  
-Si, es cierto -contesto Serenity -Michihiko, el portero, me acaba de decir que estaban en el ascensor, y no creo que tarde tanto en subir...  
De vuelta en el ascensor...  
-Espero que los demás se den cuenta que estamos aquí -comento Kari  
-Lo mas probable es que mi hermano este ya diciendo por ahi de que haré yo sin el ahi colgado en el ascensor- dio un puñetazo a una pared -estoy hasta las narices que me subestime y por mas que se lo digo no me hace caso.  
-Yo creo que tu hermano confía en ti -le dijo Kari- el sabe que tu te puedes cuidar solo, pero es normal que un hermano mayor se preocupe por su hermano pequeño. Eso siempre me ha pasado con Tai. ¿Y sabes?Me gusta que haga eso.  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio esperando respuesta de los demás pero TK rompió ese silencio tan molesto.  
-Kari, me gustas mucho  
Mientras, con Serenity y los demas...  
-¿Adonde fue Serenity? -pregunto Sora  
-Ha ido a ver que paso con TK y Kari -contesto Joe  
Serenity volvio.  
-Están los dos atrapados en el ascensor. He llamado para que los rescaten, pero creo que van a tardar mucho en venir.  
-Espero que no les pase nada -pensaban Tai y Matt para sus adentros  
De vuelta con TK y Kari...  
Kari se quedo mirando a TK con la boca abierta pero la cerro para decir:  
-Bueno, tu a mi me gustas mucho y...  
-TE QUIERO -dijeron los dos a la vez  
Los dos se quedaron mirándose con la cara colorada. Se miraron, se miraron... y en un arrebato se besaron. Se besaron...se besaron...pero la cosa no acababa ahi. Estaban solos y parecían que iban a tardar mucho en sacarlos. Y ya se saben como son los arrebatos, asi que, sin dejar de besarla, TK le fue desabrochando la blusa a Kari y mientras ella le iba quitando la camiseta...y así siguieron (ya se sabe lo que hacen ¿no?)  
Serenity y el resto...  
-Ya han llegado los técnicos -anuncio Serenity al grupo, que estaban repanchigados en sus sillones, aburridos de tanto esperar. Solo Tai y Matt cambiaron su expresión de aburrimiento por una de asombro y alegría a la vez.  
Volviendo con nuestra "parejita"...  
TK y Kari seguían haciéndolo, pero de repente, el ascensor se movio. Los dos se dieron cuenta y se separaron sorprendidos. Enseguida corrieron a vestirles antes de que los demás se enterasen. Cuando llegaron al piso 50, se guiñaron el ojo mientras decían "ni una palabra".  
Kari corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Matt se acerco a TK.  
-¿Has tenido miedo?  
TK le miro y una sonrisa en la boca le dijo:  
-Hermano, se cuidarme yo solo  
Y mientras, le guiñaba un ojo a Kari y ella le sonrio.  
Fin 


End file.
